


Forwards!

by pumpkinbloods



Series: DCU & MCU crossovers [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, POV Peggy, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: "Sisters in battle, I am shield and blade to you. As I breathe, your enemies will know no sanctuary. While I live, your cause is mine ."





	Forwards!

**Author's Note:**

> have fun reading!

When Peggy Carter moved to New York, she had a life planned out.

 

She had a life planned out with Steve. Whispering about the plans for the future in between fights and in the alleys after dances. A life without the war. A life with the serum or not, because, either way, Peggy loved Steve for who he _was_ , _is_ and _will_ be.

 

Then _her_ Steve, the one who was going to drink tea with her while they worked on the crossword on Sundays. The Steve who she was going to live her last days with, was in the ice. Freezing in time, just like the dreams they had with each other.

 

And Peggy got by. The SSR men didn’t help, sometimes, in between missions and them asking her to get them coffee (which she always refused to do) they would ask about it. About her “ _great love affair”_ with Captian America.

 

Whenever they asked about it, Peggy never answered. Scoffed and got back to work. Walked away, or shook her head and sent a prayer out for their wives. But _still,_ the questions about Steve always sent a pain of heartbreak through her chest. Broke her down but she _always_ built herself back up.

 

Peggy Carter meets the women on a hot summer day. Mid-July, she is on her way home from drinks with Jarvis and Ana. She’s comfortable, not _really_ happy. But she’s comfortable. She’ll get through this, alone, like she always does. Peggy doesn’t need anyone, she never did. Never will.

 

She stops at the automat to visit Angie, to see if she wants to finish the walk back home with Peggy. Only, before Peggy can talk to Angie, a stranger catches her eye.

 

It’s the long back cloak that catches her eye. Then the stranger turns and Peggy has her breath taken away from her own lungs.

 

The cloak doesn’t cover all her arms and Peggy’s eyes catch on something shiny around her wrists. Her eyes are deep and dark, and the stranger cocks her head to the left and simpers.

 

There is something in the air around them, something Peggy has never known.

 

The stranger walks to stand in front of Peggy, reaches her hand out for a shake, “Diana.”

 

Peggy takes the hand in hers, “Peggy Carter.”

 

It is a likeness. A friend, a person to watch her back, someone to trust. A voice to listen to. Someone to hold her hand, and yell wait her “ _Forwards_!”

 

Later that night, Peggy will learn the oath of an Amazon. Peggy wearing lipstick the color of blood and Diana laying her hand over Peggy’s chest.

 

 **_Sisters in battle, I am shield and blade to you. As I breathe, your enemies will know no sanctuary. While I live, your cause is_ ** **_mine_ ** **_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> the amazon oath that I found is from Wonder Woman: Warbringer. I love the idea of Peggy and Diana meeting so you might see more fics like this, so hope you enjoyed!


End file.
